Level 867
| moves = 60 | target = 25,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 73 }} | moves = 60 }} Difficulty *The player must destroy both of the cake bombs on the board, as there are jelly squares underneath them. *The jellies are worth 34,000 points,17 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 34,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *You can ignore the jellies on the conveyor, because clearing the two cake bombs will clear them. *The cake bomb on the left is harder to clear than the cake bomb on the right, because the chocolate spawners adjacent to it on the bottom row mean you cannot make matches or drop horizontal striped candies there to clear the bottom row. The only way to clear the bottom row of the left cake bomb is vertical striped candies from above, horizontal striped candies from the right side, or wrapped candies (or wrapped candy combinations) directly above the chocolate spawners. And while you are working on that, the constantly spreading chocolates will tend to disrupt anything you are trying to set up. *A normal Candy Crush strategy is to try to get the more difficult task accomplished first, but on this level, you probably should ignore that and focus on the easier right side first—with one exception. *All the usual cake bomb strategies apply here—vertical striped candies from above, wrapped+striped candy combinations, colour bomb+striped candy combinations, wrapped+wrapped candy combinations, etc. *If you are focusing on the right side, you do not have to pay any attention to the chocolate spreading on the left side for two reasons. First, it is impossible for the chocolate to spread to the right side of the board because the chocolate will not spread onto the conveyor belt. Second, as the chocolate fills the left side, it makes it more likely that when you have no good move on the right side, the board will reshuffle, improving the chances you can find a good move. *However, while you are working on the right side, pay attention to what is happening on the left. If you see an opportunity to create a vertical striped candy over the left cake bomb (or a wrapped candy one row or less above the cake bomb), go for it. You are going to have to clear it sooner or later, so if a good chance to clear some of the it in one or two moves presents itself, go ahead and take it. Just do not waste moves trying to set up something complicated on the left side, because it will seem like, more times than not, the chocolate will spread and ruin your plans—and there is no reason to waste moves fighting the chocolate when it will all be wiped off the board when you clear the cake bomb on the right. *Once you clear the right cake bomb, get the left one, and then finish off the four double jellies under it. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 867 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with unsettled candies